


Be My Breakfast, Victor

by rambling_under_the_rock



Series: Eros vs. Extra [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic victuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, VictUuri, Victuuri breakfasts, breakfasts for champions, breakfasts of champions, eros yuuri, it's not domestic enough unless the makka steps in, katsudamn, katsudontchawishyourpartnerwashotlikeme, morning eros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambling_under_the_rock/pseuds/rambling_under_the_rock
Summary: Who would have thought that Eros can be a bit of a morning person?





	Be My Breakfast, Victor

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:  
> I do not own any of the characters or plot lines of "Yuri on Ice". I just own my weird head swimming with images of sock puppets recreating the plot. Don't ask why, I don't even understand it myself.
> 
> Also:  
> This is a work of pure fiction any similarities to people or events is... well.. awesome, I guess?

It was a just any other morning.

With his caramel brown eyes hid behind his lids and a mop of amazingly unruly black hair, Yuuri made his way to their kitchen with the hem of his (actually his fiancé’s) pajamas brushing the hardwood floor as he walked. He sat on one of the bar stools and planted his whole face against the cool marble of the kitchen island. He heard the soft sound of dog nails scratching wood before he felt Makkachin nose his way under his oversized (still his fiancé’s) shirt. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile to himself and reach out to scratch his furry baby behind the ears.

“I see someone else wants to get a little bit frisky this morning.”

Yuuri turned his head to see that Victor, this glorious human being that he was so fortunate to call his fiancé, took the seat on his left and set down a mug of steaming green tea in between them.

“Good morning, love” Victor said as he planted a kiss on Yuuri’s exposed cheek. “What do you want to eat?” the Russian asked looking at him with soft and loving blue eyes.

Yuuri cracked a small smile, looked Victor straight in the eyes and said “You,”

Yuuri heard a little whimper from the older skater and a little chuckle flipped his platinum blond hair and answered, “As delectable as that sounds, “ Victor then moved closer and snaked his hand under Yuuri’s shirt “I am not nutritious. Now, what do you want for breakfast?”

The Japanese skater sat up straight, brushed the hair away from his eyes, and shrugged. Victor sighed and gave Yuuri’s lips a peck.

“You go drink your tea while I make some banana pancakes.” Victor said as he made his way across the kitchen island.

With hints of early morning desire, Yuuri suggestively licked the edge of his warm mug imagining that it was his partner's porcelain-white skin and not just a ceramic mug. And then, he sneezed. He sneezed.

Thank the heavens that the tea was no longer that hot, otherwise he would have been soaked and scalded. Then he heard it, the accursed sound of a camera shutter. He looked up to see Victor frozen in place, mouth agape, and phone in hand. At that very moment Yuuri knew it. He just knew that the perfect Russian specimen had to take the perfect shot of his morning blunder. Yuuri placed his hands on his face and sighed. His slight movement seemed to have snapped his fiancé  back to the present and in an instant Victor was beside him, patting him dry with a kitchen towel, and checking for burns. When the Russian was sure there was no life threatening injuries, he broke into his patented 100-megawatt smile and said,

“This is sooooooooooooooooo posting this!!! Yuuri you’re soooooooooooooooooo adorableeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee”

Smooth, Katsuki, very smooth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Was working on something else but this went kicking and screaming.
> 
> Spread the love, ya'll ;)


End file.
